Memories of Now and Forever
by Volleyball-star39
Summary: What will happen when Tania has weird dreams and they actually come back to haunt her in the end? I know this is a bad summary.


This is my first Faerie Path story, so please don't be too rough with the reviews.

* * *

My mind rambled over all of the different things that had happened within the last year of my life

One of my six other sisters, Zara, had died in the battle against king Lyonness.

The man that I knew as Evan Thomas turned out to be a servant to the retched Gabriel Drake.

The last thing that my mind rambled and ran over thousands of times was the fact that I was brought to the realm of Faerie and told that I was the seventh daughter of king Oberon and queen Tetiana.

Tears started to form behind my eyes and they finally began to flow out in a quick rush.

"What's wrong?" my traitor sister, Rathina asked.

"Nothing much, I guess." I whispered, making it so barely anyone could hear me.

I knew that Rathina knew there had to be something wrong with me at that point.

I smoothly sat down on the beautiful bed that was inside my room and put my head in my hands.

I started sobbing and I could feel a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I glanced up toward the arm and found Rathina sitting next me, smiling at me as I looked up.

"It's okay, Tania. We'll get through this."

Yeah, like I was going to be able to get over the depression that was quickly heading toward me, especially with the person that wanted Gabriel Drake to marry me, just for my power to walk both worlds.

I looked at her suspiciously and put my head back between my arms.

Rathina finally got up and walked over to the door and the last thing I saw of her was her beautiful, red, silk dress flowing out of the wooden door that led to the inside of my room.

I layed down on my bed and slid into a deep sleep.

My dream was weird, yet interesting at the same time.

I quickly opened my eyes to the sound of footsteps stopping outside my door.

I quickly looked up to find out who was walking toward my room.

The door smoothly slid open and a figure enclosed in a dark red cloak stepped in.

Who was this interesting figure though?

The figure suddenly disappeared and was out of my sight for all that I knew.

"Hello?" I asked the air filled space where the figure had been standing.

No reply came and I quickly got to my feet and walked toward the open door.

The door, suddenly, closed without warning and locked itself.

I was locked inside my room without anybody near me to even be able to hear me screaming.

The figure suddenly appeared again and lurched toward me.

With every step forward that the figure took I took one backward, trying to avoid any contact with the weird, disappearing figure.

I held my hand out to find the wall and I could finally feel it.

I couldn't move anywhere and the figure was still moving toward me.

In another moment the figure would be able to touch me.

The figure in red once again disappeared out of my sight again and I moved away from the wall.

I could feel somebody or something breathing on me.

I turned around to find the figure standing behind me, their arms held high up in the air, waiting to attack.

I let out a small screech of terror and then I could feel something strike me in the stomach.

The last thing I saw was the red cloak flying and and the hand reaching out and hitting me.

I was quickly being sucked into an ocean of darkness, seeping around me and pulling me deeper and deeper into it.

Would I ever wake up again, or was I dead or going to dye.

I could hear air through my ears, but only faintly.

I had to open my eyes and see.

I tried opening my eyes, but I wasn't successful with my attempt.

I couldn't hear the rush of wind anymore.

Now was my chance to try again to open my eyes.

I opened my eyes and this time I was successful.

I looked around at my surroundings and found that I was deep in the forest.

I once again saw the red cloak of the figure and the cloak finally fell from their body.

I looked up and down the body the body of the person that had brought me deep into the forest.

"Eden?" I asked the tall, yet mysterious woman.

"Tania, why were you so scared?"

"I thought you were somebody else, I guess."

"Like who?"

"Well, I've been having weird thoughts and dreams lately and they were somewhat all about Gabriel."

"I see. And you thought I was him. Isn't he dead."

"I believe so, but I'm not one hundred percent sure."

"Wonderful."

A snap of a twig sent both Eden and my head snapping toward where the noise had come from.

"Quick, stay behind me, but be careful please."

"Okay."

I quickly walked up to Eden's back and copied every movement Eden made.

The thing that had made the noise finally came into both Eden's and my sight and we gasped together.

The face of the ghost like figure looked up and smirked at us.

I knew the face well enough to identify who it was.

The smirking face belonged to Gabriel drake, or at least the ghost.

Gabriel was back to seek his revenge on the kingdom of Faerie and all of the people that lived in it or worshiped the house of Faerie.

"Stay close Tania." Eden replied.

I nodded my head and she looked back in the direction that the ghost was coming from.

"Come close enough that you can touch me."

I moved toward Eden and touched her back.

A sudden puff of smoke took me by suprise and we were back at the castle and in the small room that Eden inhabited.

"Go tell father that Gabriel is back."

"Okay." I replied to Eden.

I smoothly walked out her door and walked down the steps.

After I was off the steps I began to run toward the room where Tetiana and Oberon would be, but I was taken by suprise when a hand came out of the shadows and grabbed my wrist.

"Ow, let me go."

It was no use struggling against the person's iron grasp.

The arm was quickly pulling me into the shadows and I quickly disappeared out of the sunlight.

I tried to make out the figure who was pulling me down a dark hallway now, but it was impossible.

I tried screaming now, but a cold hand muffled my cry and I gave up.

I walked with the figure and we finally made it to a room that was full of candles that had been lit.

I looked at the figure and I could make out who it was in the candle light.

"Edric?"

"Tania, where were you going in such a hurry?"

"I need to tell my mother and father of something that I saw in the forest."

"What did you see? I'm all ears."

I thought about if I should tell edric and gave a heavy sigh and blurted it out.

"Gabriel. I saw the ghost of Gabriel Drake."

* * *

Sorry if this is kind of short, but I thought this would be a good stopping point. By the way, this obviously takes place after the battle scene in the sorcerer king. Please review.


End file.
